


payment.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: OHSHC Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd year reader, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, commoner reader, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: ' “It’s nice to meet you, I’m [Full Name],” You said with sweet smile, “Haruhi has told me a lot of good things about you.” You gave the red-head a bow before also holding your hand out to him. "
Relationships: Kasanoda Ritsu/Reader
Series: OHSHC Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	payment.

**Author's Note:**

> old but goodie i think

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m [Full Name],” You said with sweet smile, “Haruhi has told me a lot of good things about you.” You gave the red-head a bow before also holding your hand out to him.

Ritsu didn’t know what to expect when Haruhi asked him to go shopping with her. She said that Tamaki and Kyoya were tagging along, and an old friend of her's. But, he didn't what to expect when he thought about meeting a new friend of Haruhi's. Ritsu and Haruhi were on pretty friendly terms, he always gave her veggies he grew with the gardening club, but those were just gifts to show for their friendship. He knew she loved to cook, and he loved to garden, so one thing led to another.

Kasanoda looked at you for a moment, taking in your image. You were taller than Haruhi, but still shorter than him by about two inches. You were dressed casually, just in a pair of cut-off shorts and a flowy [color] blouse paired with a satchel slung over your shoulder. Your [color] hair was pinned out of your face, making you appear more youthful, your [color] eyes bright and innocent looking.

The boy wanted to blush as your smile, but he refused himself of the pleasure.

He shook your hand gently, like he was afraid your smaller hand would crumble in his, “Nice to meet you too.” He muttered, letting go of your hand to shove his back in his jacket pocket.

Haruhi immediately caught onto what was going on with the red-head, her being as perceptive as always, “Well, glad you two are friendly,” she smiled, making you blush and elbowed her in the side, “I’m kidding, Tamaki said that he and Kyoya are almost here.” She said as she looked at her phone.

You nodded, having already met duo. Noticing Ritsu looking around with a bored expression on his face, you tried to strike a conversation, “So, Kasanoda-san, Haruhi told me you’re in the gardening club.”

A red hue took over his cheeks, you didn't understand why, but he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his red hair, “I am, what about it?”

To any normal person this would have sounded like he snapped at you, but Haruhi already warned you about his temper, and the fact that he usually didn't mean to sound rude.

“It’s really neat to be honest," You laughed to yourself before continuing, "I’m in the gardening club at my school, and there's not very many guys in it because of this 'masculinity’ complex that most boys have. You know how gardening is usually seen as a feminine activity.” You thought that was absolutely absurd, “So it’s cool that you’re in it.”

He nodded slowly to your words, understanding what you were saying, “Thanks, I guess…”

You chirped a, “You’re welcome.” Before a sleek black car pulled up to where the three of you were standing outside Haruhi’s apartment.

Tamaki gracefully flew out of the car, quickly wrapping his arms around Haruhi, talk about how 'daddy was here now’ and she 'no longer had to worry’. It was an amusing sight, you not having the delight to see it often.

Kyoya got out of the car from the other side and it drove away. He smiled and greeted you and the rest of the crew. “It’s good to see you again [last name].” He stated, to which you pouted at. 

“I told you Kyoya, call me [name]! I don’t like when people call me by my last name, it’s too formal.” You said with your arms crossed.

Kasanoda felt something gnaw at his chest when you talked to Kyoya so casually. He would never admit it was jealously of course. It just felt like how he had the need to protect Haruhi’s identity, he felt like he needed to do the same with you. The difference with you and Haruhi however was the fact that Ritsu felt a certain possessiveness, which he didn't even fully understand, all he could do was hope this didn’t show.

Soon enough the five of you started walking towards the market, you walking beside Kasanoda and leading the way, and the three others chatting as they followed.

“Kasanoda-san,” You said effectively gaining his attention, “You and Haruhi seem like good friends,” he raised and eyebrow and nodded skeptically, “It may be odd to say, but I’m glad she has a friend like you to look out for her at school. I was really sad to see her leave to a school where she knew nobody.”

Startled by your words, he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, I worry about her, you know. She goes to this huge fancy school, and she really only has the host club as friends, so I worry about her. When she talked about wanting to get the scholarship to attend Ouran, I was ecstatic for my friend,. But when she got in and talked to me after the first day about how she was in debt to the host club, I was kind of scared for her. I worried that she would get hurt or become depressed. I just generally worried about her after that. But with you, you’re the kind of person that’s good for her, keep her grounded. So thank you.” You said with a small smile, hoping you made sense. 

Ritsu was tingling. There was this warm, fluttering feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t know what to do with. You were so sweet, and genuine with your words, it was like he found the last source of pure kindness in the world within you. He just wanted to get down on his knee and ask you to marry him right then and there. He knew he couldn’t do that, well he could, but didn't.

He cleared his throat again before nodding, “Don’t worry, she’s in good hands.” You smiled and patted his arm, to which he stiffened at.

The three behind you were well aware of what you said and what was going on. Since you haven’t been around Kasanoda as long as them, you couldn’t read his body language as well. Hopefully you would catch on soon because he wore his emotions on his face when he wasn’t purposely hiding them. Because of this, it was easy for the trio to figure out what was going on with him. Ritsu Kasanoda was smitten by you.

When you all arrived at the market, your eyes darted around like a child in a candy shop. Sure you always headed out to the market and store whenever your mom needed something, but you liked coming here. There was always something interesting and new to look at.

Haruhi had a list of what she wanted to get, but while she wanted to go towards the grocery items while you wanted to look around at everything else.

You tugged on the sleeve of Kasanoda’s shirt and pointed up at a tall stand of stained glass trinkets, “Can you get me down the [favorite flower]?” You asked, seeing it was on the top shelf.

Haruhi saw an opportunity to get you two alone and took it, “Hey [Name], we'll meet you at the food court when we’re done. Sound good?”

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." You agreed as they headed off.  
Kasanoda easily got the trinket down and handed it to you, “Is this your favorite flower?” He asked as you examined the piece.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked them. I’ve even got a box of [flower] in my window at home.” You commented before finally looking at the ticket to see how much it was, and the number made you pale, “Five thousand yen?!” You said in an exasperated whisper. You didn’t have that kind of money to blow on a piece if glass the size of your hand. “Can you put this back?” You asked politely, trying your best not to sound disappointed. 

“Are you sure?” When you nodded once again, he did as you asked, “Is there anything else you want to look at?” He asked, not wanting to see you upset anymore.

You thought about it for a moment before nodding, you grabbed his hand and started leading his through the bodies toward the destination you had in mind. Without protest, he let you lead him, never going to admit how much he liked holding your hand. That would be embarrassing.

“Ice cream?” He asked as the two of you stood in front of a small ice cream stand.

You smiled brightly, the kind of smile that could make him melt right then and there, “Not just any ice cream, Kasanoda-san, the best ice cream you’ll ever have. I can vouch for it.” You stated confidently before leaving him there and walking up to the man who was selling the frozen treats.

The man smiled at you kindly, “What can I get you, young lady?”

“Two [favorite flavor ice cream] cones please.” The man nodded and told you the amount that was needed. It was not nearly as much as the glass flower was.

Kasanoda couldn’t protest fast enough to tell you not to pay for his, but it was too late. The man gave you your change and began to make the cones. You stuck your tongue out teasingly at him, you knew he wasn't going to let you pay, and turned your attention back towards the ice cream. The man wrapped the waffle cone in a napkin before he handed the first one to you, which you handed to Kasanoda, and you took the second one. You both thanked the man before the two of you walked off to find a place to sit. You suggested that the two of you should sit in the food court where Haruhi said to meet them.

Ritsu sat across from you when you found an empty table. You ate your ice cream happily, "Isn't it as good as I said?"

The red-head hummed in response, which you took as agreement, “How long have you known Haruhi?” He asked.

“Since we were little.” You said as you started to explain, “Our moms were friends, so we saw each other often and even though I’m a year older and go to a different school, we both kept in touch of course.” You smiled to yourself, “She’s like a sister to me, I love her like one. I was just as hurt as she was when her mom died, I think that’s when we became really close.” Kasanoda smiled at you.

You may not have said much, but Kasanoda could feel how big your heart was.

The two of you talked like this until Haruhi arrived, just getting to know each other. He was surprised when you didn’t even flinch when he told you about his family and the Yakuza. To him, you were the perfect human being ever created in heaven. He thought you were amazing and pure, perfect in every aspect, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

You told him your fair share about your family too. He found out that your parents worked in the hospital, your mom was an ER nurse and your dad was a surgical assistant. You also had a little brother, who you adored. He thought it was incredibly charming how your eyes lit up when you talked about the boy.

You were going on and on about the time you went to the beach with your family and how excited your brother was when a jellyfish washed on the shore, but you paused when you realized you were rambling and looked to Ritsu. He had his head resting in the palm of his hand just gazing at you as you talked, the look he was giving you made a blush rise to your cheeks, “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” You asked sheepishly, your hands fiddling with the napkin that once held your ice cream.

“Yes you are.” Haruhi deadpanned as she walked up.

In a fury panic, Kasanoda quickly said, “N-no!! You’re not talking to much, you’re f-fine! I liked listening to you talk!”

You blushed deeper at his comment, but thought it was sweet nonetheless, and smiled at him, “Ahhh Haru-chan, you’re so mean!” You whined childishly, making her roll her eyes.

After now realizing what he said, Kasanoda blushed along side with you. Haruhi really thought the two of you were pitiful, but you both were her pitiful friends.

Haruhi grinned at the two of your blushing forms and said that she was finished with her shopping, and that you all could leave of you were done. You nodded, and the group started heading back.

Halfway back on the way to Haruhi’s home, you had to part ways with everyone, stating you were needed home to watch your brother. You said good bye to everyone, making them promise to get together again, maybe even with the whole host club. Haruhi groaned at this, but you had to be nice and invite everyone.

\--

A few days passed from when you went out with Haruhi and some of her crew. 

The door bell rang as you got out of the shower. You yelled for your brother not to open the door until you got dressed, but like most six year olds however, he didn’t listen and opened the door. 

Kasanoda stood there with a little black box with a [color] bow on the top. He expected you to open the door, so he straightened himself when it was opened, but when he looked down to see a little boy who was no doubt related to you by his looks, he rose ad eyebrow.

“Is [Name] home?” He asked sharply, not that he meant for it to come out that way.

The boy looked scared, but Kasanoda was used to this response. The little boy screamed and ran into the house leaving the door wide open. Ritsu didn’t know what to do then, he peered through the door way to see the little boy peeking at him from behind the couch.

“MAKO!” You yelled as you came down the stairs from your room, “I told you not to open the door until I was dre-” you exclaimed, but stopped short when you saw Ritsu in the door way, “Ah, Kasanoda-san! Come in!” You beamed and held the door open for him.

He did as you asked and walked into your house as you shut the door behind him. You smiled at him again and led him to the kitchen, forgetting about scolding your little brother for now.

“Want some tea?” You asked as you started filling the kettle anyways.

“Uh, yes, thank you.” He replied awkwardly as he sat at the kitchen table as you got the tea ready, “Sorry for scaring your brother by the way.” He added and rubbed his neck nervously.

You giggled and shook your head, “My parents are out on an errand, and he didn’t listen,” you said looking at him still had in behind the couch, “So he deserved it.” You smiled again as he hid himself when he caught you looking at him, “Anyways, what brings you by? I didn’t even know you knew where I lived.”

“I didn’t, I sort of asked Haruhi…” His voice trailed off, to which you got wind of the nervous tone he had. You nodded, not bothered by it, “But the reason I came by to give you this.” He held out the box towards you. 

You sat down across from him at the kitchen table and placed a cup of tea before him, “Ooohh, you got me something? What is it?” You asked curiously, people you barely knew didn't usually get you gifts.

He smiled at you and nodded as he scooted the box across the table to you, “See for yourself.”

You looked happy opening the box after he handed it to you.

Inside was the stained glass [flower] you were looking at yesterday, and your name was engraved along the stem. You sat still, stunned into silence. Why would he get you something like this? Your parents forgot your birthday one year, and he remembered the exact flower you wanted?

“Consider it a thank you gift for treating me to the best ice cream I've ever had.” He said, a rosy blush forming in his cheeks when he saw your silence blossom into happiness on your face.

“Thank you so much! I don’t know what to say, this is so sweet I could kiss you!" Now you blushed too. You did not mean to blurt that out.

“Um, well, I came here to give you this,” he said slowly, trying to recover from your words, “But, but I also came here to ask you out this weekend.” He said, the confidence he though he had failing as his voice softened. 

Your blush never died out, it was full fledged burning on your face, but nodded to his proposal, “I’d really like that Kasanoda-san.”

“You can call me Ritsu, if you want-if you’re fine with that.” He stutter slightly, but you didn't mind.

“Alright, Ritsu.” You said, testing out the name on your tongue, you liked the way it sounded. Just then, your brother decided to show his face again and walked into the kitchen, “Mako! This is my, erm, friend? Ritsu, want to say hi?” 

He studied you before he turned to Kasanoda, and he started yelling, “Nee-san has a boyfriend! Nee-san has a boyfriend!!” He chanted as he ran around the house.He apparently heard your whole conversation with Kasanoda.

Both yours and Kasanoda’s faces turned scarlet at your brother's proclamation. Then you heard your parents pull into the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on twitter @ren_writes


End file.
